The present invention relates to a game for one or two or more players. An object of the invention is the provision of a game the basic rules of which are simple, but which can involve considerable skill. A further object of the invention is the provision of such a game wherein it can be played with a suitable board and other accessories, or which can be the subject of a computer program such that the game can be played on or with appropriate electronic equipment.